clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone trooper private
Clone trooper privates were the majority of the Grand Army of the Republic fighting force. The troopers that served as privates, followed their Jedi Generals and Commanders without question. History Privates were first deployed at the First Battle of Geonosis and took the most casualties out of all of them.Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones However, several acted valiantly in battle, like CT-1226, who was able to destroy a Hailfire droid by himself.The Essential Guide to Warfare Over the course of the Clone Wars, a majority of the privates painted their armor the color that their legion or battalion used. Several troopers would go on to higher ranks, while others died horrific deaths. Battalions like the 416th Star Corps,Jedi: Mace Windu 501st Legion and 182nd Legion"A Trooper's Tale" - Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.8 would go on to take heavy casualties, although the 501st prevailed through it all.Star Wars: Battlefront 2 A majority of the clone trooper privates would go on to fight primarily on straightforward battles on giant battlefields, though a few, such as special units or commando units,Star Wars: Republic Commando would go on and fight on covert ops and black ops. After the Clone Wars, many troopers served in the Galactic Empire. Eventually, however, the Emperor would give the order that the clones were no longer fit for service and began recruiting non-clone soldiers. Known Privates *1137 *1138 *1139 *16 *17 *23 *35 *35 (Excelsior Company) *36 *6/298 *Able (Turned into Rakghoul) *Able-472 *Atin Skirata (formerly; upon desertion) *Attie *Axe (deceased) *Ayar (deceased) *Bammer (deceased) *Baris (deceased) *Barrage *Bek *Bel (deceased) *Blasty *Blunt (deceased) *Boil *Boost *Boro *Bouncer *Breaker (Breakout Squad) *Bren *Broadside *Bry (deceased) *Buzz (deceased) *Cale *Cameron (deceased) *Can *Cannon *Cards *CC-01/425 *Charger (deceased) *Chatter (deceased) *Chatter (radio communications) *Chatterbox *Checkers *Chopper *Close-Shave *Contrail (deceased) *Cooker *Corr Skirata (formerly; upon desertion) *Crag *Crazy Legs (deceased) *Crosshair *Crys *CT-014/783 *CT-1008 *CT-1226 *CT-1477 *CT-282-SD00001-983725138 *CT-307 *CT-327 (deceased) *CT-3423 *CT-3632 *CT-3636 *CT-4/163 *CT-4/619 *CT-43/002 (deceased) *CT-5/373 *CT-5/501 *CT-57/11-9048 *CT-802 *CT-8770 (deceased) *CT-8771 (deceased) *CT-8772 (deceased) *CT-8773 (deceased) *CT-8774 (deceased) *CT-8775 (deceased) *CT-8776 (deceased) *CT-8777 (deceased) *CT-8778 (deceased) *CT-8779 (deceased) *CT-8780 (deceased) *CT-8781 (deceased) *CT-8782 (deceased) *CT-8783 (deceased) *CT-8784 (deceased) *CT-8785 (deceased) *CT-8786 (deceased) *CT-8787 (deceased) *CT-8788 (deceased) *CT-8789 (deceased) *CT-8790 (deceased) *CT-8791 (deceased) *CT-8792 (deceased) *CT-8793 (deceased) *CT-8794 (deceased) *CT-8795 (deceased) *CT-8796 (deceased) *CT-8797 (deceased) *CT-8798 (deceased) *CT-8799 (deceased) *CT-8800 (deceased) *CT-8801 (deceased) *CT-8802 (deceased) *CT-8803 (deceased) *CT-8804 (deceased) *CT-8805 (deceased) *CT-8806 (deceased) *CT-8807 (deceased) *CT-8808 (deceased) *CT-8809 (deceased) *CT-8810 (deceased) *CT-8811 (deceased) *CT-8812 (deceased) *CT-8813 (deceased) *CT-8814 (deceased) *CT-8815 (deceased) *CT-8816 (deceased) *CT-8817 (deceased) *CT-8818 (deceased) *CT-8819 (deceased) *CT-8820 (deceased) *CT-8821 (deceased) *CT-8822 (deceased) *CT-8823 (deceased) *CT-8824 (deceased) *CT-8825 (deceased) *CT-8826 (deceased) *CT-8827 (deceased) *CT-8828 (deceased) *CT-8829 (deceased) *CT-8830 (deceased) *CT-8831 (deceased) *CT-8832 (deceased) *CT-8833 (deceased) *CT-8834 (deceased) *CT-8835 (deceased) *CT-8836 (deceased) *CT-8837 (deceased) *CT-8838 (deceased) *CT-8839 (deceased) *CT-8840 (deceased) *CT-8841 (deceased) *CT-8842 (deceased) *CT-8843 (deceased) *CT-8844 (deceased) *CT-8845 (deceased) *CT-8846 (deceased) *CT-8847 (deceased) *CT-8848 (deceased) *CT-8849 (deceased) *CT-8850 (deceased) *CT-8851 (deceased) *CT-8852 (deceased) *CT-8853 (deceased) *CT-8854 (deceased) *CT-8855 (deceased) *CT-8856 (deceased) *CT-8857 (deceased) *CT-8858 (deceased) *CT-8859 (deceased) *CT-8860 (deceased) *CT-8861 (deceased) *CT-8862 (deceased) *CT-8863 (deceased) *CT-8864 (deceased) *CT-8865 (deceased) *CT-8866 (deceased) *CT-8867 (deceased) *CT-8868 (deceased) *CT-8869 (deceased) *CT-8870 (deceased) *CT-8871 (deceased) *CT-8872 (deceased) *CT-8873 (deceased) *CT-8874 (deceased) *CT-8875 (deceased) *CT-8876 (deceased) *CT-8878 (deceased) *CT-8879 (deceased) *CT-8880 (deceased) *CT-8881 (deceased) *CT-8882 (deceased) *CT-8883 (deceased) *CT-8884 (deceased) *CT-8885 (deceased) *CT-8886 (deceased) *CT-8887 (deceased) *CT-8888 (deceased) *CT-8889 (deceased) *CT-8890 (deceased) *CT-8891 (deceased) *CT-8892 (deceased) *CT-8893 (deceased) *CT-8894 (deceased) *CT-8895 (deceased) *CT-8896 (deceased) *CT-8897 (deceased) *CT-8898 (deceased) *CT-8899 (deceased) *CT-8900 (deceased) *CT-8901 (deceased) *CT-8902 (deceased) *CT-8903 (deceased) *CT-8904 (deceased) *CT-8905 (deceased) *CT-8906 (deceased) *CT-8907 (deceased) *CT-8908 (deceased) *CT-8909 (deceased) *CT-8910 (deceased) *CT-914 (deceased) *CT-915 (deceased) *CT-9779 *CT-9/85 *CT-9932 (unknown) *Cut (formerly; upon desertion) *Cutter *Cutup (deceased) *Dandy *Dash-1029 (deceased) *Dash-1044 (deceased) *DD (deceased) *Deadeye (deceased) *Dec *Del *Delta-42 *Denal (deceased) *Dev (formerly; upon desertion) *Di'kut *Ding (deceased) *Dogma (formerly; upon incarceration) *Dom *Draa *Droidbait (deceased) *DV-523 *DV-692 *Dyre (deceased) *Edge *Engle *Ennen (deceased) *Evader *Eyeball *Falco *Fi (deceased) *Fi Skirata (formerly; until discharged deceased) *Five-Seven *Fives (ARC Trooper Private) *Fixer *Fixer (Cold Assault trooper) *Flak *Flanker (deceased) *Flash (deceased) *Flashpoint *Flyby *Forr (deceased) *Forry *Gearshift (deceased) *Gearshift's comrade (deceased) *Ged *Ghost *Glitch (formerly; until filed as MIA) *Goji *Green Wizard (deceased) *Gunner *Gus *Hamm *Hardcase (deceased) *Havoc *Hawkeye (deceased) *Hevy (deceased) *Hez (deceased) *Hil (deceased) *HOB-147 *Hock *Horns *Jark (deceased) *Jay (deceased) *Jayk *Jek *Jesse *Jester *Jez *Jind (formerly; upon desertion) *Jinx *Joc *Kaddak (deceased) *KE-829 (presumably deceased) *Kef (deceased) *Kickback *Kicker (deceased) *Killer (deceased) *Kix (formerly; upon becoming kidnapped and cryo-frozen for 50 years) *Klick (deceased) *Knuckles *Knuckles (182nd Legion) (deceased) *Koho (deceased) *Kosmos (deceased) *Kupe *Lassar *Lio (deceased) *Longshot (deceased) *Lost Prophet (formerly; until crashing on Du Mai and being marked as MIA) *Lucky (deceased) *Lunn (deceased) *Mad Clone of Kaikielius (formerly; upon incarceration) *Mack (deceased) *Matchstick (deceased) *Mixer (deceased) *Mort (formerly; upon being betrayed and abandoned on Kashyyyk) *Mortar *Moz (deceased) *Nax *Niner (deceased) *No-Nines *Nub (deceased) *Nye *O-Four (deceased) *Oake *Olun (deceased) *Ox *Oz (deceased) *Parsec *Patch *Pulsar *Punch *Quo *Rafe *Ram *Ras (deceased) *Rattle *Razor *RC-1080 (deceased) *RC-5093 (retired) *Recon (deceased) *Red (deceased) *Rede *Redeye (deceased) *Reed *Ridge (deceased) *Ringo (deceased) *Rod *Ronto *Rookie *Ross *Rys *Sandcat *Scorch *Scythe *Seefor *Seeker *Sev (formerly; upon being abandoned on Kashyyyk and marked MIA) *Sev (Lambda Squad) (deceased) *Seven-Four *Sharp *Shiv (deceased) *Shooter (deceased) *Sicko (deceased) *Six-ten (deceased) *Skifter *Sketch *Slammer (deceased) *Slug *Spark *Spitter *Splice *Squawk *Stak *Stance (deceased) *Sten (deceased) *Stinger (deceased) *Stoker *Striker *Stripe *Switch *Swoop *Syke (deceased) *Tag (deceased) *Tam (deceased) *Tech *Threepwood *Throttle *TK-119 (deceased) *TK-421 (deceased) *TK-422 (deceased) *TK-875 (presumed deceased) *Tojo *Toomer *Trace *Tracer (deceased) *Tracker *Tranter *Trapper *Trench *Trigger *Trueblood *Tucker (deceased) *Tup (deceased) *Tyto *Vaize (deceased) *Ven *Vere (deceased) *Vin (deceased) *Wanten (deceased) *Warthog *Waxer (deceased) *Wingnut *Wooley *Wrecker *Xoni *Xutoo (deceased) *Yover (formerly; upon desertion) *Zap *Zeer References Sources *''The Clone Wars Campaign'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' Category:Ranks